


Valentine's Day.

by Ernst Robel (Enjolrataire)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Happy Valentine's Day!, It mentions sex like... twice if u wanna use that as a rating bumper, M/M, also this is probably late but it's still the 14th here so lmao, nothing actually happens happens tho so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Ernst%20Robel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their first Valentine's Day together, and Ernst is nervous. This is a holiday he loves and always has- but one Hanschen has always and still does hate. So how will it go? What will they do? To celebrate or not, that is the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day.

Ernst’s heart pounded. Today wasn’t a big deal. To him it was, but it was just another day. Hanschen wasn’t a sap. he didn’t do Valentine’s Day, but it was their first together and Ernst wanted to do something special. He had thought long and hard on it, trying not to overthink it or stress himself out too much. He wanted to do something small, but still special. Nothing Hanschen would disagree with, but not just… nothing. Eventually he had decided on writing a letter. It was simple but caring, and it didn’t have to (and hopefully wouldn’t) be too long. It was perfect.

 

So off he went, writing and erasing and remaking and drafting. It didn’t have to be perfect, but it should have at least looked perfect. He settled with a minimal amount of hearts; not too over the top but still keeping the theme. The white of the paper fit well with the red in the envelope, anyway. The pink heart stickers were… too much? A cute touch? Too much. This was for Hanschen, after all. Even in love, he was pretty bitter on Valentine’s Day.

 

Even so, Ernst crafted his letter to perfection and somewhat nervously walked his way over to Hanschen’s house. It was early, and he had only been to Hanschen’s house a few times before, and only ever for studying, so much less on a weekend. But he wanted it hand delivered that day, so he had to bring it over himself. It was a good sentiment, anyway. He only hoped he wouldn’t be waking Hanschen up or angering him in some way. But it was too late to turn back, anyway, even if he wanted to. While his mind had wandered, he had knocked on the front door, and now it was opening.

 

“Hi,” Ernst said, voice caught in his throat. He coughed before he continued. “I’m a friend of Hanschen’s from school. I was wondering if I could see him? I brought him something.” He regretted that the second he said it. What if they asked what it was? What if they thought it was weird that he was here during the weekend? What if they thought it was weird that he remembered the address?

 

But his fears were dismissed as Hanschen’s mother-- or, well, that’s only who he could assume she was, every time he’d come over before Hanschen’s parents were at work-- smiled sweetly and welcomed him inside. “Of course. Hanschen is upstairs in his room. Asleep, most likely.”

 

Ernst thanked her with a nervous smile and walked into the house, trying not to run up the staircase. He had no reason to be nervous, maybe, but his muscles tensed and he felt like he was being watched and he wanted to get to Hanschen as soon as possible. He focused on his footsteps, trying to make sure they weren’t too heavy. He had to zone in on his breathing as well, nervous thinking could turn to heavy breathing. Neither looked good. But he made it upstairs in a way he hoped wasn’t awkward or pained looking, and soon after he turned into Hanschen’s bedroom.

 

The door was ajar, but he knocked on the doorframe. “Hanschen? I-It’s Ernst.”

 

Hanschen sat up in his bed. “Ernst, come in. What are you doing here?”

 

“I um-” he sat on the foot of Hanschen’s bed. “I have something for you.”

 

Hanschen cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, it’s uh, for today.” He pulled the envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Hanschen. “I know you’re not big on Valentine’s Day, but I wanted to do something.”

 

Hanschen grabbed it from him and gently pried open the envelope. “Thank you,” he smiled. He opened it up and began to read it as Ernst just watched for his expressions.

**  
  
**

_My dearest, most beloved Hanschen,_

__

_Happy Valentine’s Day, baby! I’m super excited to be spending today together for the first time. I hope this isn’t too cheesy for you, I’ve always been a bit more… sentimental, as you know. But writing this, I just can’t stop thinking of the day I met you when my feelings were just a tiny bud of confusion and I didn’t recognise the feelings I got in my chest like I do now. Of course those feelings have only gotten worse (in the good way!), but you know. I just love you a whole lot._

__

_Reminiscing like this, actually, I hope I didn’t come off as creepy. I had a pretty big crush, as you surely remember. Always trying to talk to you and sit by you and partner up in class and find excuses to see you after school. It may have been a bit overbearing. But here we are now! So I must have done something right. I am sorry for being totally weird about it, though. And I’m sorry for all the weird stuff I’ll do in the future._

__

_But oh, Hanschen! There’s hearts and flowers and candy and stuffed animals and love everywhere and I love it so much! It’s always just been so beautiful seeing everyone happy and in love, and it’s just so much more beautiful when you’re in love yourself! You finally really understand all the hearts and love and you get why there’s an entire day devoted to the way you feel each and every day. Maybe it’s the world’s way of showing people what a loving relationship feels like even when they’re outside of one. Just so they know how it feels to have all that love in the air._

__

_I love you so much, Hanschen, and I’m running out of room, so I need to wrap this up. But I love you so so so so so (at least 15 more of these) much! I’m looking forward to today and all the rest of the Valentine’s Days (and normal days!) we get to spend together._

__

_Forever and always yours,_

__

_Ernst._

Hanschen had kept a constant expression, smiling at little bits and pieces of the letter. When he finished, he put it down and reached into the drawer on his nightstand. He grabbed a pen and sticky note and scrawled something onto it before handing it to Ernst with a big, dopey smile.

 

Written in messy handwriting with small scribbled hearts on the top, the sticky note read:

**  
  
**

_Dear Ernst,_

__

_I don’t do this sappy stuff, but I love you and if you want I’m up for sex tonight._

__

_Love, Hanschen._

**  
  
**

Ernst read it over and just laughed, shaking his head. “Why do I love you?”

 

“For the sex, probably.” He beckoned a finger to lure in Ernst. “Come here.”

 

Ernst leaned in closer and Hanschen pressed himself forward to kiss him. “Thank you, baby.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Ernst grinned, folding the sticky note and sticking it in his pocket. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

 

Hanschen yawned and shook his head. “No trouble. It’s a good way to wake up. I like seeing you first thing in the morning.”

 

“And I you, sleepyhead.” Ernst leaned in and left a kiss on Hanschen’s forehead. “I wanna cuddle. Are your parents likely to come upstairs? Would it be weird to lock the door?”

 

Hanschen pointed at the door. “Just shut it, it shouldn’t be a big worry. My mom’s good with privacy.”

 

Ernst got up to shut the door, peeking out into the hallway before he did so. “Good.” He moved back to Hanschen’s bed and Hanschen moved himself over, making room for Ernst to cuddle in under the covers.

 

He wrapped his arms around him as he did. “This is nice, I like this.”

 

“I do too,” Ernst sighed, snuggling in closer. “You’re warm.”

 

“Can I go back to bed? It’s so comfy with you here.”

 

“As long as I can sleep, too,” Ernst yawned. “I got up so early.”

 

 

Hanschen pressed a kiss against Ernst’s cheek. “Of course you can. Let’s go to bed. We can have a lazy day, noon or so will have just as many opportunities for us as now.”

 

 **  
**So cuddled up and warm, they slept, spending their first Valentine’s Day held in the warmth of each other’s embrace. More could pursue later, but at this point, Ernst wouldn’t mind staying like this until night fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry omg I threw this together (with lots of procrastination) because I was like IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY I SHOULD DO SOMETHING so yeah here we are now x


End file.
